


Lovesick Fool

by nickelnomore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Psychiatrists AU, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelnomore/pseuds/nickelnomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a day off and decides to visit Eren at work. Cuddling and hand jobs ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick Fool

The sound of vans sneakers on wooden flooring echoed through the hallway. Hugging the legs of the owner was a pair of skinny jeans, its pocket carrying a key card. Going further up, was an oversized sweater, the wearer holding onto a cup of coffee, its steam billowed out the opening of the Starbucks cup. The liquid rippled but started sloshing within its confine when the very person holding it began quickening his footsteps. He abruptly stopped in front of a door, free hand finding his way into his pocket and digging out the key. He flashed it against the sensor and when the bulb blinked green, he pushed the heavy door open and made his way through the darkness to stop beside the sleeping figure on the bed.

Brown hair tousled and face beneath the blanket, the man continued sleeping, oblivious to the intruder in his home. The man with the coffee sighed and counted to three in his head. 3…2…1

“EREN!! WAKE UP!” He pulled the blanket away with his free hand, exposing the top part of Eren’s body.

Eren was startled awake. He shot up, head swivelling, “Where’s the fire?!” He shouted, eyes wide open. However when he spotted his grinning friend, his eyes drooped and he frowned.

“Oh. Armin.”

“Oh. Armin. That’s all you’re gonna say? No good morning?” Armin pouted, “I even brought you your favourite coffee--- peppermint white chocolate mocha.”

“Good mornings are meant for friends who don’t wake m-“ Eren started, but perked up at the mention of coffee, “I take that back, good morning Armin! Now give me the coffee!” Eren made to grab the deliciously smelling coffee but only tumbled out of bed when Armin took a step back, causing Eren to lose balance and fall. Armin giggled at the sight of his clumsy friend. Eren was half off the bed, legs sticking awkwardly up in the air, entangled by his blankets while the upper half of his body tried to keep him off the ground. He was apparently only half awake as his arms trembled and gave way, resulting in his face being smashed to the floor.

Armin guffawed, pressed the cup too hard, popped the cap and spilled the coffee.

*~*~*~

One mandatory shower later, Eren emerged from the washroom even moodier than before. His hair still smelled vaguely of peppermint mocha despite the vigorous scrubbing he had given his head. He sighed deeply and lightly touched the red blotch on his left cheek where the coffee had landed. Thank God the coffee had cooled down considerably when Armin was making his way over. Eren removed the towel around his waist and changed into work appropriate outfit; a pair of tight faded jeans, vans sneakers and a hoodie. It’s no wonder Armin and Eren are besties.

When Eren was done, he threw the towel into the laundry basket by the toilet and walked to the kitchen. He found Armin brewing a fresh new cup of coffee (it was just regular coffee. Shame.), a plate of freshly made scrambled eggs already on the table. Eren took his seat and dug into his meal, while Armin was still grinning apologetically at him.

“I’m not angry at you, you know?” Eren said between mouthfuls of food. He swallowed and continued, “Besides, you cleaned it up yourself and even made me breakfast. So, it’s cool.”

Armin breathed a sigh of relief, “Good.” He turned back to the coffee machine and removed the pot, pouring the coffee into the mug he had prepared earlier. He placed the mug in front of Eren and checked his watch.

“It’s… 7.50… we start work at… 8. Today.”

Armin dropped his hands to his side, smiling happily, before panic seeped into his features and he started frantically searching for his phone. He switched it on and-

“Shit! We’re gonna be late!”

He grabbed Eren’s car keys and pulled Eren out of his seat, rushing out of the apartment. They ran to the car and sped down the highway towards the office, doing illegal turns and what not just to arrive on time. In fact, it’s a miracle that they weren’t caught by the police.

Eren and Armin parked the car and raced out of it, slamming the door shut and rushing up the building. When they reached their level, they speed walked to their boss’s office and knocked on the door. They heard shuffling behind the door and a muffled “come in!” The two men opened the door tentatively and were met with a mess of a room.

There were papers flying everywhere and the couch that was usually meant for patients to sit and feel comfortable was covered in stacks of files and research notes. Their boss, Hanji Zoe was currently under her desk searching for something. She stood up, nearly knocking her head on the roof of her desk. Eren and Armin looked at the woman standing in front of them sceptically. Her hair was dishevelled and her glasses had a crack in it, giving her a maniac look. The wide grin she was presenting them with wasn’t the least bit helpful in dispelling their nerves.

Hanji took a step forward, “HI Boys~!” She slurred.

“Uh hey. Hi! I mean.” Armin replied, unsure of what to make of this situation. He turned to Eren, eyes conveying an unspoken message.

_What’s going on?_

_I don’t know!_

_Ask her, please._

_No!_

_She’s freaking me out._

_You don’t say._

_Please?_

_No. You owe me. I didn’t even finish my breakfast._

Armin gave one last pleading look, but Eren, stubborn as always, closed his eyes and looked away. Armin sighed heavily and turned back. He smiled nervously at the crazed woman in front of him. Don’t get him wrong, she was a brilliant psychiatrist, but at this moment, she looked as if she needed to see one herself. “Hanji, are-“ He cleared his throat, “Are you alright?”

“Of course!” Although it was said with much enthusiasm, she looked awfully tired. “I didn’t get to sleep last night though, was researching on something.” This was accompanied with a yawn, which emphasized her point. Armin smiled understandingly. After all, he’s experienced it himself. The thrill of finding something new and wanting to know more about it, that feeling was undeniably intriguing and addicting.

“Unfortunately, I doubt I’ll be able to work today, given my current state.” Another yawn. “How about you two take over for the day?”

Silence lapsed over them, before a look of horror passed between them.

“EHHH?!”

*~*~*~

It took much convincing, but eventually, both boys were reassured that they were capable of handling the few patients that were scheduled to visit today. Survey Corps was a relatively small clinic located at the top of a large building. Despite their size, however, they were well-known in the medical industry. Known for the most number of patients cured, they operate on a completely different basis from the other clinics. More often than not, Survey Corps hire people based on their desire to learn and help their patients, not their grades in university. They believe that what you lack in grades and knowledge can be made up with the passion to cure the patients and frankly speaking, this was what made them so successful. Many of their patients have praised them for their work, claiming that they felt a connection with each and every one of the psychiatrists in this clinic, the main reason why their recovery was so speedy. Unfortunately, the amount of people who fit the bill was little to none, which explains the severe lack of staff in their clinic and the need for scheduled meetings.

Hanji waved at the two young men as the elevator closed and descended for the lobby. Eren and Armin waved back, but thoughts of possibly ruining the clinic while Hanji was gone invaded their minds and they grinned nervously at each other. Nonetheless, they both went back to their offices to await the first patient of the day.

It was relatively quiet in the office, Eren’s last patient before lunch having just left. He stretched languidly on the couch, yawning as his mind reeled over the condition of his latest patient. He was paranoid, a little uncomfortable with the change of psychiatrists for the day, but after lots of reassurance on Eren’s part, he trusted Eren a little more than before. He didn’t talk comfortably with Eren, constantly on edge and suspicious of his surroundings. Eren threaded his fingers into his hair, deep in thought. He was however, startled out of his reverie when Armin knocked on the door and poked his head in.

“Do you wanna go out for lunch with Marco and I?”

Marco was the company’s secretary. He was a dear, always kind and helpful, always putting others before himself. His taste in guys was horrible though, if his sorry excuse of a boyfriend had anything to go by. Eren pitied Marco, felt sad for how shitty his life must be having Jean as his boyfriend.

Eren shook his head, “Jean’s gonna be there, isn’t he?”

Armin sighed deeply, but nodded anyway. “You know, you guys will have to get along sooner or later. He really isn’t a bad guy.”

Eren was tempted to rebut that statement, scowling at the prospect of him and Jean getting along. It just wasn’t _possible_. The guy was too much of a prick to even be with for a minute, yet Armin wanted them to get along? No fucking way.

“Levi will be reaching here in another ten minutes or so, so I’ll pass up the offer.”

Armin’s face softened and he smiled gently, “Alright, say hi to him for me, will you?”

Eren nodded and grinned wolfishly, “Will do.”

With that, Armin closed the door and left the room.

Eren leaned back in his recliner, exhaling deeply. Moments later, his boyfriend entered through the door. Eren perked up at the sight of Levi, standing up from his seat and approaching the shorter man. Eren was in front of Levi within three purposeful strides and swept the older man up in a tight embrace.

“Levi, I’ve missed you.” Eren inhaled the scent that was uniquely his boyfriend.

Pink dusted the Levi’s cheeked and he muttered, “What’re you talking about you shitty brat. We just saw each other this morning. And put me down.” Levi made no obvious sign that he wished to be released, so Eren rubbed cheeks with Levi and left a peck on his cheeks before letting the man down. Levi grumbled and set the packed lunch he had prepared on Eren’s desk.

Unbeknownst to a lot of people, Levi did have a cute side to him, a side that only Eren knew of. Hopefully. Eren went behind Levi and enveloped him, resting his chin on Levi’s head. He rocked both of them side to side.

“What did you make today?”

To be honest, it was a sight to behold, Levi’s vulnerable side. If it was anyone else, or simply if there were anyone else _in the room_ , Levi’s cold demeanour would surface again, leaving everyone but those who knew him well, intimidated.

“Sushi,” Levi mumbled. He reached forward to uncover the box, revealing a wide variety of sushi, mostly Eren’s favourite. Eren’s eyes widened at the sight of his lunch, he pecked Levi on the cheek and released him, diving straight for the box of food. Eren plopped into his seat and beckoned Levi over. The older man grabbed his own packed lunch and made his way over to Eren, slipping into Eren’s lap. He relaxed against his younger lover, digging into the food he had prepared.

“Mhhmm…Levi, this is really good!” Levi hummed his thanks, cheeks tainted red by the compliment. He hated to think that Eren could get to him so easily. A full on blush _just_ from a shitty compliment from the brat? Gods, exactly how in love is he?

“I wanna try yours!” Eren exclaimed. It was really more or less the same packed lunch, so there honestly isn’t much to ‘try’, but if Eren wanted to subtly hint at Levi to feed him, then so be it. He wasn’t going to make it easy though.

“Why? It’s the same thing?”

“Yours looks different!” Eren retorted, “Ahhh…”

Eren opened his mouth wide and Levi wondered why of all the people he had to fall in love with, he chose the insufferable brat. Despite his complaints, he complied with Eren’s request and stuffed a piece of sushi into the brat’s mouth.

Eren chewed cheerfully, savouring the sushi as if it was a piece of heaven. Somehow, this piece of sushi tasted a whole lot better than the previous ones he had, and Eren made a mental note to thoroughly enjoy his time with Levi.

When they were done and everything was packed away, Levi snuggled into the warmth that was Eren’s embrace. He pushed back into Eren, hoping with every fibre of his body that he could be cocooned in this warmth forever. As Levi shifted in Eren’s lap, the latter fought to keep the moan threatening to escape inside. The friction provided by Levi’s pert butt on Eren’s manhood was proving to be unbearable and it was only minutes later did Levi feel a jerk against the crack of his ass.

Levi grinded down again, and again he felt a strong jerk against his butt. He could feel his own dick begin to harden and this is a _really bad idea_ _they should probably stop now._

But like always, Eren had other plans. His hands slip around Levi’s waist, caressing his thighs and finally cupping the bulge in his pants. Levi moaned, bucking up into Eren’s hand like a pubescent virgin. _He had more self-restraint than that dammit._

Eren didn’t seem to mind though, deft fingers unzipping the jeans that Levi wore. He pulled the fabric of Levi’s briefs down, releasing his cock from the confines of his pants. Levi shuddered, breath coming out shaky as Eren wrapped his hand around his cock, hands tight and _so very warm_ against his erection. Precum was leaking from the tip now, and Eren, using his thumb, flicked the tip and smeared the fluid along his shaft. Eren nipped at Levi’s jaw, peppering kisses on his face. He breathed hotly in Levi’s ear, panting as he rotated his hips against his lover’s ass, seeking the friction that he so desired.

The dual assault was too much for Levi and it took _one, two, three_ pumps of Eren’s hand on his cock before he was coming into Eren’s hand. Eren caught the cum in his palm, smearing it over his shaft as Levi came down from his post orgasmic high. His face was red, eye dilated and he had on the dazed expression that Eren especially loved seeing on Levi. Eren removed his hands gently, bringing it up to Levi’s face.

“Look at your cum staining my hands white.” He mumbled into Levi’s ear.

Levi’s face turned red, his eyes glancing sideways before he grabbed Eren’s hand tentatively and licked his cum away. Eren stuttered, mind reeling at the sight of Levi being so goddamn hot. He felt two of his fingers enter the wet heat, and quivered as Levi’s tongue licked between his fingers. Once Levi was done, he refused to look Eren in the eye, choosing to slide off Eren’s lap and settle himself between his lover’s legs. He popped the button of Eren’s jeans and unzipped his pants. A wet patch had formed where the tip of Eren’s cock was. Levi contemplated his choices, before opting to suck on Eren’s cock through the fabric.

Eren nearly came there and then.

*~*~*~

“I’ll see you at home.” Levi said, voice raspy from their previous activities. Thank goodness he was on leave today; otherwise a meeting with a voice like this would be sure to arouse suspicion from his colleague.

Eren nodded, planting a kiss on Levi’s temple before smiling at him lovingly. “Ok.”

As Levi turned to leave, Armin exited from the elevator. The former gave a curt nod to the blond and entered the vacant elevator. Armin and Eren watched as Levi descended with the elevator and disappeared from their sight. As soon as he was gone though, Armin spoke.

“Did you two fuck?”

“W-what?! Of course not! Who do you think we are, pfft-“

“Really? Cause his black shirt has a white stain near his collar that looks suspiciously like cum.”

“… Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may have done injustice to their characters... for which I am immensely apologetic for. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it! Its my first time writing more than 2000 words for SnK and I am super proud of myself for accomplishing this! On my birthday no less! So yay! 
> 
> Also, I did not beta it, so if you spot any mistakes, be it grammar mistakes or loop holes, do tell me! Thank you~


End file.
